


A Plethora of Proposals

by AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable



Series: Poly Ulrich/Aelita/Jeremie [3]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Just wildly self indulgent wedding proposals, Multi, Ulrich has anxiety, but he loves his people and they love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable/pseuds/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable
Summary: Everyone's favorite nerds and jock decide to kickstart the wedding planning with everyone's favorite beginning part: The proposal. But how do they make it work with three people?
Relationships: Aelita Schaeffer/Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer, Jeremie Belpois/Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robia/Yumi Ishiyama, Sissi Delmas/William Dunbar, Ulrich Stern/Aelita Schaeffer/Jeremie Belpois
Series: Poly Ulrich/Aelita/Jeremie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A Plethora of Proposals

Ulrich hummed to himself as he pulled dinner from the oven, setting a timer for the sides before he announced to his partners that dinner was almost ready.

Once everything was done and everyone was sat down at the table, Ulrich glanced at Jeremie and Aelita before looking back down at his food.

"So, guys, I had an idea."

They looked up at him and he poked at his dinner a little nervously. "We were talking about getting married recently, and I've been kinda… Throwing around some ideas to propose to you guys. But then I figured you two probably had something planned too. So I thought maybe, we can each do two proposals? Just so we can all do what we had planned for everybody?"

Aelita grinned. "That sounds wonderful! I have been tossing a few ideas back and forth, but I haven't wanted to commit to an idea in case you two got to it first."

"I agree, it sounds fun," Jeremie nodded happily. "Good idea, Ulrich!"

"Thank you," Ulrich smiled. "I just thought it would give everyone a chance to do something sweet."

Aelita took his hand and squeezed it gently. "I can't wait to see what you come up with."

💍💍💍💍💍

Ulrich looked over the ring selection as he waited for the employee to finish with another customer. The engagement rings were pretty, but none of them really screamed "Aelita" the way he wanted them too. He had Jeremie's present already, a watch with the day he started dating Aelita and the day Ulrich joined the polycule engraved on the back.

When the attendant came over, Ulrich smiled. "You wouldn't happen to have anything… Pink? Would you?”

"I actually do! Come over this way! It's not strictly an engagement ring, if that's what you're looking for, but I assume you know your fiancee to be better than I do, so I think they'll love… This."

The jeweler pulled out a single ring. It was four pink gems cut to look like the wings of a butterfly with intricate silver metalwork. Ulrich grinned when he saw it. "That's the one. She's going to love it."

Ulrich paid for the ring and placed it in the bag that held the watch and smiled to himself as he hid them carefully in his shoulder bag. He hummed as he left the mall, already planning out how he was going to propose to both of them. When he got home, he sent a picture of the watch and the ring to Odd before deleting all evidence from his phone. Odd sent back a string of emojis, mostly wedding ones with a few hearts sprinkled in. Ulrich chuckled softly at the sight and sighed.

"Miss you, Odd. When are you guys flying back this way?"

"Dunno! Yumi is in the middle of a huge story, but I'll try to get us there soon, good buddy! I've got a bunch of hugs with your name on them!"

Ulrich laughed and thanked him. Not being able to see his best friend for a year was harder than he expected.

When he was done letting himself feel sad -something he'd need to mention to his therapist as he was making progress- he pulled out a few sticky notes and a pen.

💻💻💻💻💻

Jeremie sat at his computer and glanced at the various reminders Aelita and Ulrich had set for him. One of them caught his eye as it was directly on the screen, with binary written on it

01001111 01110000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 (open this)

He noticed the arrow was pointing to a folder he hadn't put there. He opened it, and there was a single text file, also in binary

01000011 01101000 01100101 01100011 01101011 00100000 01100100 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100101 01110010 (check dresser)

Jeremie got up and looked the dresser over and found a key he didn't recognize on a paper that had another clue on it

01000111 01100001 01110010 01100100 01100101 01101110 (garden)

Jeremie smiled as he went outside to Ulrich's vegetable garden and found a little blue lock box. Jeremie unlocked it and found a paper with coordinates written on it. He plugged them into his phone, and they centered over a coffeeshop nearby. Jeremie couldn't help a grin as he went to his car and drove the short distance.

As he walked in, a barista smiled and set a drink down. "Iced green tea with honey and lemon for Jeremie!"

Wrapped around the drink was another set of coordinates. Jeremie sipped at the drink as he drove to the park the coordinates indicated.

Once he got there, he saw a tree with a taped poster that said JB and had an arrow pointing down a trail. Jeremie took the paper and followed it until he came to a fork in the path. He looked for another poster and found it to the right. He followed a few more paths until he came to a little clearing. He grinned when he saw Ulrich sitting on a picnic blanket, waiting for him.

Jeremie cleared his throat and Ulrich jumped before he saw who it was. He smiled softly as Jeremie sat next to him.

"Thanks for taking down the posters as you went, I've had like 4 people with the initials JB show up before you got here." Ulrich laughed and handed Jeremie a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and an apple. "They moved on pretty quick when I told them this was a surprise date."

"And what's the special occasion? It's not your birthday, I know that much. And it's not mine either. Aelita would be here if it were a party for her…"

"It is special, but nothing you could have known about ahead of time," Ulrich put his hand on Jeremie's shoulder and laughed. "It's so I could give you this…"

Ulrich reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a clear box. Jeremie's eyes widened when he saw the watch inside.

"I know you haven't replaced your broken watch yet, so I wanted to get you a nice one. Look at the engraving," Ulrich smiled as he handed the watch to Jeremie. Jeremie turned it over and laughed softly. "My first dates with you two… Ulrich, I was going to replace my watch with something from the grocery store, this is… It's amazing!"

"Well, it had to be if I was going to propose with it," Ulrich laughed. When Jeremie looked up at him in surprise, Ulrich took his hand and kissed it. "Jeremie Belpois, will you marry me?"

Jeremie laughed with him as he nodded, taking his glasses off to wipe at his eyes. Ulrich helped him get the watch on, and it fit perfectly.

"Ulrich, I...I can't believe you beat me to it!" Jeremie leaned in and kissed him softly with a smile. "I loved your scavenger hunt, by the way. Are you doing that for Aelita too?"

"Nah, she's getting a song. Well, the instrumentals for one at least. Wanna see her ring, though? I didn't want to leave it somewhere she could find it." Ulrich grinned as he pulled the velvet box from his bag and flicked it open. Jeremie laughed and looked closer.

"That's beautiful, Ulrich! She's going to love it!"

"As much as you love your watch?"

Jeremie grinned and held his wrist over his heart. "Maybe not  _ that _ much."

Ulrich laughed and leaned in to kiss him again. "I'm proposing to Aelita on Tuesday, we've got a date to the mall, and I'm going to do it in the music store. I already asked the manager and he said it was fine. But I know something more public would have embarrassed you, so I didn't have it end at the coffee shop."

"Greatly appreciated," Jeremie leaned on him with a sigh. "This was perfect."

"I'm glad. I love you, Jeremie."

"I love you too, Ulrich."

🎸🎸🎸🎸🎸

"Aelita, come with me, I wanna look at some new guitars, mine's feeling it's age and I want to price a new one." Ulrich smiled as he squeezed her hand and led her into the music store. She sipped her boba tea and nodded with a smile.

Ulrich looked at the wall of guitars and found a beautiful marbled green and black one. Aelita watched as he asked to test it out, and they got it down for him. He tuned it carefully, then smiled as he looked at Aelita. "I've been working on a little something for you. I was hoping you could help me come up with lyrics for it, but I've got a title in mind."

"Oh yeah?” Aelita blushed softly as people started to watch.

"Yeah, I want to call it Princess of Angels," Ulrich smiled as he started to play. It was a very upbeat song, unlike most of the slow, somber pieces Ulrich usually wrote. Little fragments of lyrics came to her and she smiled as the rest of the world melted away. After the last note was played, Ulrich set the guitar gently in a nearby stand and grinned as he pulled something from his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Aelita Stones, will you marry me?"

Aelita gaped at the little pink ring and teared up as she started to laugh.

"Of course I will!"

Ulrich stood quickly and kissed her happily as the other patrons in the store started to cheer and holler. Aelita laughed as Ulrich leaned back and slipped the ring on her finger gently. It fit perfectly.

"I love you, Aelita," Ulrich smiled.

Aelita kissed him again and held him tight. "I love you too, Ulrich. I promise my proposal to you will be just as special."

"I know. No rush, I just… Wanted to do it as soon as possible myself. Now if you'll excuse me for just a second, I'm actually buying that guitar. It plays like a dream."

Aelita laughed and nodded, kissing his cheek. "Go on then. And then I can help you come up with lyrics."

Ulrich quickly paid for the guitar and walked out with it, holding Aelita's hand gently, occasionally glancing at the ring sitting pretty over dinner.

🥙🥙🥙🥙🥙

Jeremie and Aelita ended up proposing to each other the same night, over dessert, and then that meant the only proposals left were theirs to Ulrich. They asked him if it would be okay with him if they did it together to do one extra large proposal, and he said yes.

He didn't think much of it, he'd already had his plans in mind when he suggested they all propose, but he couldn't help but be curious when they whispered and giggled together.

"Ulrich, could you go pick up William from the airport at about 3?" Aelita kissed the top of his head as he studied. "He's staying in town for some sort of author award. I told him he could stay here a few nights."

"Of course, princess," Ulrich pulled her in for a sweet kiss and smiled. "You and Jer going somewhere?"

"We just had a museum date planned. He was supposed to be here before it, but his connecting flight got delayed." Aelita shrugged and grinned. "Maybe he'll give you a signed copy of his latest book since you're picking him up."

"Oh shut up," Ulrich chuckled. "I don't like his stuff that much.

"No? Then why do you have every volume?" Aelita smirked, quickly jumping out of swatting range as Ulrich glared playfully. "I tease. Thank you for picking him up."

"No problem," Ulrich sighed. "I just have to finish this assignment."

"You're the best," Aelita smiled.

🛩️🛩️🛩️🛩️🛩️

Ulrich looked around the baggage claim for William, biting the inside of his cheek when he couldn't find him. He was about to call him when he heard William behind him.

"Ulrich, over here!”

Ulrich turned, and when he saw who William was with, his face lit up. He bolted over, and the first person he hugged was Odd, picking him up and practically squeezing the life out of him.

Odd laughed and hugged him just as tightly. "Oh I missed you so much, good buddy! It's so good to see you!"

"I missed you too, Odd."

"Wow, I guess we know where _ we  _ stand, don't we, guys?" Yumi smirked as Ulrich and Odd continued crushing each other.

"I know right? At least  _ pretend _ you don't have a favorite," William laughed.

"Oh don't be bitter, you two, they were roommates at school for 7 years, remember?" Sissi grinned as she set her sunglasses on her head. "They're practically brothers."

Ulrich finally set Odd down and laughed sheepishly. "Sorry. I mean Sissi has a point."

"Damn straight," Sissi smirked, looking at her nails before shifting her bag so that she could hug Ulrich next. "It's good to see you! Aelita texted me a picture of her ring. Oh my God, you did such a great job picking it out. And Jeremie's watch looks so nice!"

"Quit hogging him, he's our friend too," Yumi laughed as she pulled Ulrich away from Sissi and into a hug of her own. "She has a point though. That ring was amazing, and so was the watch."

Yumi gave him one last squeeze before William picked up Ulrich in a hug and laughed. "Thanks for coming to get us."

"No problem," Ulrich laughed as he was set down. "I'm just glad I brought Aelita's car. I wasn't sure if just William's stuff would fit in mine! Much less three more people! C'mon, Aelita asked me to meet her and Jeremie for dinner and I'm assuming she meant to bring all of you."

"That was the plan as far as I knew," Sissi smiled as she took William's hand. Ulrich helped them get all their bags into the car and drove to the restaurant Aelita requested. It was a fancy place and when they came inside, Ulrich looked around before smiling at the head waiter

"Five for Belpois?"

"Follow me," the waiter smiled back as he led the five to a secluded circular booth where Jeremie and Aelita were waiting. Ulrich scooched in to sit next to Jeremie, while Aelita was on the end. Odd slipped in next to him, then Yumi, Sissi, and William.

"So did you like your surprise?" Aelita giggled.

"Well he cried a little when he picked Odd up in a hug, so I'm gonna say yes," William smirked. Sissi gently punched his shoulder and he laughed.

"Thank you guys for the surprise. It's really great to have everyone together again," Ulrich smiled at all the people he loved, together at one table. "What is it all about? Is everyone in town to see William's award presentation?"

"That, and… we wanted everyone to be together for this," Jeremie set a little box on the table in front of Ulrich with a shy smile, and Ulrich slowly opened it.

Inside was a titanium band, thick with a smaller band on top. The smaller band was decorated with little emeralds.

"It's a spinner ring. I know you missed your plastic one that broke so I got you a nice one." Jeremie was as red as the nail polish on Sissi's hands, but his grin was wide.

Aelita smiled and put a service dog vest on the table. "And my real present isn't here yet because I wanted you to be able to pick one out yourself. I talked to the training program nearby and they have plenty of dogs trained to sense, warn for, and prevent anxiety attacks, so we can go up tomorrow to sign paperwork and bring home a service dog for you."

Ulrich bit his lip as tears started to well in his eyes. Odd patted his back as Jeremie and Aelita each took one of his hands. 

"Ulrich, we love you so much." Jeremie gently kissed the hand in his.

"And we want to spend the rest of our lives with you, Ulrich." Aelita squeezed Ulrich's other hand.

"So, will you marry us?"

Ulrich nodded and laughed softly, pulling his hands back to wipe his eyes as their friends cheered. Jeremie took the ring from the box and slid it onto Ulrich's finger before kissing his hand again.

Ulrich laughed as he idly started to spin the band. "You guys are the best. I love you two so much."

"We love you too, Ulrich," Aelita smiled as she leaned over Jeremie to kiss him softly.

"William, are you seriously taking  _ notes _ over our proposal?" Jeremie laughed. Everyone turned to look, and caught William shoving his notebook in his jacket, flushed red.

"I! Maybe! That was really cute!"

"If that ends up on your next book, we demand royalties!" Aelita laughed.

"Oh for sure!" William nodded. "And I don't think it'll be in my  _ next _ book, but most definitely the one after that. I haven't explored polyamorous relationships in my books yet so I'll have a lot of questions if you three don't mind answering them when I get that far!"

"I think that can be arranged," Ulrich shrugged with a laugh. "Now come on! Let's eat, I'm sure Odd is getting hungry at the very least."

"True true!" Odd laughed as well.

Ulrich stared at the ring on his finger with a smile as the waiter returned to take orders. All the proposals were done.

Now it was time to plan a wedding.


End file.
